DC converters are used in a variety of systems, such as communication systems, to adjust voltage and phase levels. The DC/DC converter receives a DC input signal and converts it to a DC output having a selected voltage level, current level and phase.
The DC converters use a number of phases to generate the DC output and operate at a selected frequency. Unwanted noise, referred to as spurs, can be generated. This unwanted noise degrades the DC output from the selected values and can negatively impact operation of the system of which the DC converter is a part of.
What is needed are techniques to mitigate the unwanted noise from DC converters.